More and more of the functions of a digital cellular system are being implemented in software resident within the memory of the mobile station. This change has been accelerated by the increased processing and storage capacity of microprocessors. To take advantage of this technology the mobile station is rapidly becoming an adaptive terminal which allows certain of its functions to be reprogrammed for operation in a wide variety of modes and systems. This will eventually lead to universal global operation for cellular telephones having this adaptive capability.
Mobile stations of this type will employ a combination of techniques that include multi-band antennas and RF conversion; wideband analog/digital and digital/analog conversion and the implementation of intermediate frequency, baseband and bitstream processing functions in general purpose programmable processors within the mobile station. Such adaptive terminals are now being referred to as a “software radio” and this technology is receiving focused development attention, as the functionality of mobile cellular stations expands. (see “Software Radio Technology Challenges and Opportunities”, First European Workshop on Software Radios, 29 May 1997, Joseph Mitola III).
Software radio architectures have emerged, such as the systems described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,418 (Feb. 6, 2001); U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,734 (Jan. 30, 2001); U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,705 (Jan. 11, 2000); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,733 (Jan. 2, 2001). A reconfigurable adaptive digital radio is described in the '418. In this system the communications processing algorithms can be modified to provide a flexible communications system. In the system of the '734 patent all processing of information for the reception and transmission of signals is performed in software. The software for specific waveforms is stored or adaptively programmed into the mobile station. The '705 patent describes a system architecture which supports the function of a software radio. The mobile station of the '733 patent shows an architecture that allows operation on a multi-mode basis. The content of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Since as early as 1995 related groups have been working on standards which would establish a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). One of there priorities is to establish a common global language by which a local base system and a mobile station can establish the existence and use the capability of software radio architecture. (See, “Software Radio: The Standards Perspective”, Bill Robinson, Motorola Corporation).
As the “software radio” is implemented, the mobile station will be faced with the need to adapt its function to the modes and functions available in a particular locality. It is a purpose of this invention to provide a system in the signal processor and main controller of a mobile station for selecting from the various modes and functions available. It is also a function of this invention to provide an adaptive matrix which combines the available modes and functions of the mobile station and the local cellular systems.